


He send his love

by You_are_perfect



Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: F/M, One-Shot, The Sign of Three, demon, spoiler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_are_perfect/pseuds/You_are_perfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A surprise 'guest' come for a visit to send a message for the lovely newlyweds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He send his love

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post: http://not-john-watson.tumblr.com/post/72193096610/roukas-i-may-be-on-the-side-of-the-angels-but  
> At first, I just wanted to make Sherlock is a demon after all, wanted to destroy the weddings and stuff. But that's truly nasty. Besides, Mary seems agitated to hear the name of CAM. Anyway, this just a headcannon that doesn't matter now. (And I want Crowley)

“Let’s play wedding”

A pause a bit. Even if it just a pause, a second, anything could happen at that time.

Eyes turned dark coal. Vanishing the whole eyes with the darkness. Another essence get into the meatsuit. Someone controlling the transport. Something wanted to say something but in disguise.

Something different.

A smirk that no-one notice, then follow with the sharpness of his eyes like a vulture.

“Let’s play murder”

A voice. Not his voice. Other’s voice. A voice that he used to fought with. A voice that nobody should heard. A voice that was supposed to be not here, not now. Shouldn’t be here, not the appropriate time. Last time he heard it when he helped a pair of brother at America before he got back to London again.

The dark-haired man turned his body to the couple, hands still gripped tightly. A face he recognized appeared from past even if it just use his best friend’s face. Not not, not now!

“Hello”

A pause. A grin.

“John”

Mutter, murmur, whisper. Sound of people were slow and almost unheard, but that doesn’t matter now. They all just people. Nothing importance. Could just made them gone with a click of his finger. But that’s not nice thing to do in a wedding. He’s a first-class ‘businessman’, shouldn’t make the client dissapointed first.

“Mary, sweet nice Mary. What did God always do with the couple that have the name of John and Mary?”

Not Londoner’s voice anymore. Slightly Irish, gruff and deep with a hint of dark. Rough even. The black eyes still hanging on his face. Couldn’t helped it, love the reaction he always got from people. Especially from a fighter, like John.

And Mary.

“Crowley”

“Crowley”

Mary and John spoke the name in unison. Neither of them notice about it. Neither of them told that they used to encounter the supernatural, especially demons. One from America and one from England. Demon was what they used to kill before. 

Until they stop.

Sherlock, or Crowley, was grinning wickedly and clapped his hand slowly. Still made a distance between both of them, but it feels like the demon had entered into their personal border. Crowley, who was using Sherlock’s body, put both of his hand onto the table and slightly bow for them. 

“It’s been a pleasure to see my old friend”

“What...”

“Meet your cousin, Mary. Funny, both of you have almost the same past. Except, she was earlier than you. You do know what happen when John and Mary got married?”

Silence. Death silence. No one were talking. Even the guest.

A slight movement of John’s eyes to the guest. Most of them got possessed, every each of them had black eyes.

“Had to do that. I don’t want any interruption. Now, let’s get to the business” Crowley sipped the champagne a bit. He put the glasses, then he focused to the Watson.

“Both of you reminded me of the old couple from Kansas, you know. Their sons are infuriating,had to deal with them everyday. So please, don’t have any son, would you”

Mary threw a glass of holy water to Crowley. But the demon managed to prevent it. He cleaned his suit a bit, then straightened his tie. Still smirking, he sneered at Mary “You wouldn’t want to do that, Mary. Can’t let your poor Sherlock got burned from that”

John was shocked to hear that. Shocked to know that Mary and Crowley knew each other. But that question will keep. Now, they need to know what is Crowley want. “To what pleasure do I owe from you, Crowley”

“Tsk, impatience like always. Just like the boys, your Mary’s niece should I say. Still remember the Winchester? Their parent are just like you...”

Crowley would continue his talking if John didn’t do anything. But the ex-soldier suddenly stood up and almost stabbed him with the demon’s knife that his sister gave (just for emergency). Mary stopped, hold him down to prevent any death. Not Sherlock’s death now.

Crowley clapped, impressive with Mary. “Thank you, miss. Well, let’s short the things here. I don’t want to get involve in this wedding.”

Crowley pulled out his letter underneath the table. He gave it to Mary. “Charles send his love to you, Mary” the demon smirked.


End file.
